The Godslingers Next Gen 2: Chapter 19
Jessica's P.O.V I stood outside the island while I witnessed that Lyre had been killed. "Noo!!!" I yelled, unleashing a wall of force to the deathkillers. I shadow travelled to Lyre, and held Lyre at my arms. Taylor tried to slash me with his sword but was blocked by Sabre, Sabre was roaring like a lion and fighting like he never did before, Taylor managed to disarm him but Sabre just Football tackled him and they rolled down the rocky hill I began to contact Hades, one of my godly relatives. "Hades," I whispered in his mind. Hades came, annoyed. "Yes, my great grandson?" "Umm... one of your child has been killed, and can I please have her back? She is my friend." Hades thought about this. "If you can bring me some replacement." I smiled. There is so many replacements that I could offer him since I am going to kill one of the deathkillers because they killed Lyre. Taylor kicked Sabre away and smashed his head on a rock, he then drew a dagger and prepared to plunge it into Sabre's chest when i shot a ball of black aura at him, it hit his hand and immeadiatly his hand became rotten and hallow, he screamed at his disfigured hand and grabbed his scythe. I stood above Taylor, and grabbed his cheeks, slowly crushing them. He hammered my shoulder but it didn't have any effect. I pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the guts, suddenly the very ground shaked and sand rushed out the wound... then the wound closed and he smiled, just like Anteaus, i thought. He then pushed my arms away from his cheeks and kicked me to the ground and raised his scythe over his head to strike me down. Suddenly someone pulled him back and threw him on the ground, it was Sabre, his head was bleeding from where Taylor had smashed his head with a rock, Sabre then started punching Taylor to death, after everyblow Taylor spat out more blood, pretty soon he would die of blood loss. Sabre then raised his fist, which was covered in blood and brought down on Taylor and in a split second Taylor disentergrated from the blow. That caught me off guard but when i saw Sabre again i relized what had happened, The Blessing of Zeus He had used it to dintergrate Taylor. I spoke again to Hades. "There, another soul is coming your way, now please..." "Well, alright." Hades said. Sabre helped me up "Thanks" "No problem" he said, his hair back to normal A few seconds later, I saw Lyre coughing hard, and to our luck the eternal night had become an eternal daytime, which meant Josh is alive and kicking. I watched as Josh flew above and he flew towards me. Josh looked at Lyre and he touched her. Lyre gasped. "Thanks." And Josh returned to action. I knew in my heart Josh is going to die soon, so I let him go reluctantly. Category:The Godslingers Next Gen 2 Category:Chapter Page